Breaking from inside
by Shien Hui
Summary: She was an assassin, hired only to kill; feared by the whole of her village. Her disguise as a male was all too perfect, until a certain Jashinist came along. Never did she think that she would end up swearing her loyalty to him. But just as she found happiness, fate indeed wanted to see her fall. Warning for profanities. Iuen OC x Hidan x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

How many years had it been since last spoke to someone? I was quite unsure. Sure this question had played in mind for quite a while now, but I never bothered answering it; it did not matter. All I need to do now was to finish what I started. Keeping my balance on the tree branch, my gaze never left my prey. I trailed my tongue over the blade. My kill was waiting. With that, I swooped down; a simple knife, not even a kunai, splitting the enemy into almost two. It was indeed a gruesome sight. Blood splattered everywhere, but not a spot landed on me. I watched his companions freeze in shock. I said nothing. Whether they assembled an army or flee like little pathetic little animals was none of my business. I was a hired assassin. Paid only to kill; those unlisted, will be spared and that was all there is to it in this cursed work.

"Who the hell are you?! You MONSTER!" A rather plump, short man shouted at me.

I merely cocked my head. Giving him a look that clearly states, 'I don't fucking care'.

Underneath my high collar, a small smile played at the corner of my lips.

"Get out of here, now and get some help! I'll handle him!" The large overly muscular man stated, clenching his fists together. The smaller man merely nodded as he disappeared, leaving without a trace. I smirked at that. Pathetic indeed.

That loaf of meat stood before me, flexing his muscles; as if trying to provoke me.

He was a whole lot taller than me, almost 3 feet. I remained unfazed otherwise.

"You should know that I'm a Jounin, an A-rank to be exact,"

_I said nothing at that but mere shut my eyes for a while, thinking. Even a genin could shut up in a fight._

"Are you mocking me?!" he shouted as his charged, a fist crashing down. I disappeared and reappeared above him. He spun, thinking I would go right behind him. How he was so wrong…

That same knife, had lodged itself into his thick skull.

Days like these, were just down right cold in Yugakure. The winter came unexpectedly this year, sweeping the lands with fine white snow. It was as if the earth itself was not ready for such a change, for the maple trees were still flourished with vermillion. My eyes remained fixed on the falling leaves. The heat from the springs really did help after a long day. Multiple kills today, I had earned quite a sum of gold. That amount would be able to keep me going for a few years. My muscles tensed for a while but relaxed otherwise, when my eyes caught sight of a familiar white fox emerging from the forest. A small smile formed on my lips as I motioned it to come over. It did as it was told; carefully side stepping the rocks and going around the pool, trying not to get itself wet. As usual, he would give me a small lick to and proceeded sniffing me. I was quite used to this.

I smirked when it let out a bark. I had smelt of blood. I then ran my fingers through its thick fur, stroking it. _"Why do you bother coming here, knowing that my scent will only bring you fear?"_

Shutting my eyes, I let out a sigh. The weather was getting colder.

Due to the heavy snowstorms these days, I had not received a single word from my clients. Well, it was a pain to go out during days like these. I would usually stay indoors; do some chores, like what other normal girls would do.

In truth, I hated my disguise as a man; having my chest bound and wearing clothes, covering every inch of my body. Either way, myself fighting as male did not improve the situation. It gets even worse sometimes; but it was for the best, at least I still had my freedom as a normal girl. My long hair tied into a bun, I stared at myself in the mirror. Not a bit masculine. Strangely enough, most of the people I had fought never once thought I might be a woman. That was a good sign though.

I had a lot of people on my tail who wanted me dead.

They have sent spies, assassins and for some nut heads, _samurais_. It was a pain really.

After weather had cleared, I was out again, this time to do some grocery shopping. Some hot soup would be nice. My stomach was already _screaming_ profanities at me.

I stopped just outside, the small supermarket when my eyes caught sight of a rather muscular man inside, arguing with someone.

As I edged closer, I was nearly bumped into by a screaming Mrs. Yamaki.

I frowned, watching the old woman pant. When she realized it was me, she pulled me into a tight hug. I bent down a little to accommodate her short height.

I placed my hand over her back, trying to comfort her.

"I-Ieun, don't go in there. There is a very, very scary man." She stuttered, her voice laced with fear.

I gave her a look, telling her to tell me what exactly happened.

"I-It was another young man, a regular customer…The big guy had an argument with him and beaten him up quite badly."

It was roar of laughter which caused Mrs. Yamaki to scream.

"Oh no, what should I do…What should I do?!"

It was then I muttered, "I'll do something. I'll talk to them. Call for help." I said, my voice came out unnatural. But I soon dismissed it.

"Be careful!"

I nodded, watching her run across the street.

I took a deep breath as I entered the place.

_Idiot! You're putting yourself in more danger! You can't let anyone know you're a ninja._

I dismissed the little voice in my head and decided to worry about the consequences later.

She wasn't joking when she said the other customer was being bad beaten to death. When I saw this, I reappeared before the man with my hand on his wrist. "STOP. IT." I hissed out.

He was dumbstruck, unsure of what to do. He lowered his fists, hesitantly. That was when, I got a good look of the man that was being pummeled. What a mess.

"Get out of the way, bitch." His voice came out harsh.

It was these type violent persistent men that irritate me the most. I shot a glare at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, all too familiar with these types of situations.

"This is none of business, _girl_. Now get out of my fucking way."

Just as he was about to push me aside, I kicked him, _hard_ on his chest. He staggered a little from the impact, with a surprised look on his face. "Fuck..."

If I kicked any harder, he would be sent flying out. But I shouldn't resort to that.

When he realized a mob of people were coming, he shot me a dirty look, but fled otherwise. He left in a flash, literally. That was when I concluded that he was a ninja. He used a jutsu to escape, no doubt.

I didn't bother running after him, it was pointless. I knelt down next to the injured man, checking his pulse._ "Still alive."_

Just when Mrs. Yamaki arrived, she gave me a worried look. "He's gone?"

"He just fled." I stated. Pushing the others aside, a man ran to me. He was furious.

"Where did that rotten asshole go?! I'm going to get him-

"_Don't bother. You'll die, before you can lay a finger on him."_

Everyone fell silent, giving me odd looks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My hand propped against my chin, I let my gaze wander towards a commotion. My eyes set on a rather young man, maybe of the same age or older. The amber in my eyes danced, as if they were flames, as I watched with fascination.

Ten men surrounded the grey haired man, closing in, ready to attack. I was about to get up from my seat, but stopped myself. I was in the middle of town; I couldn't afford to blow my cover.

I bit my lip, will he be alright?

Though I have seen things much worse, much bloodier scenes before; but I couldn't help but think this was pathetic.

Give me a break ten against one?

It was just downright pathetic. Those cowards, they are not even worth living. If this goes out of hand, I will interfere.

"TEN AGAINST ONE IT IS!" Shouted the grey haired man as he charged.

It was then I realized it was the same man before: the one from the supermarket. I couldn't help but loath him, for some reason; maybe because he was preying the weak? I laughed at myself. I was _no different_, so that couldn't be it.

He disabled two men at once, evading their punches and then kicking them in the head. They collapsed in pain. My eyes fixed on the fallen men, they were pretty much motionless. There was no doubt that kick had fractured their skulls or even broken their necks.

A few then resorted to using kunais and shurikens, but they were no match for his speed. Reappearing before a group of his attackers, he punched one of them in the gut; hard enough till blood spilled from the man's mouth. Satisfied, he let out a grin and threw the body with a large force. One of the men caught his comrade before the body crashed onto the ground. But the grey haired man took the opportunity to pummel the unsuspecting man without hesitance.

Before I knew it, all that surrounded him were nothing but broken bones. Letting out an insane, almost inhuman laugh he left the scene. I frowned.

Honestly, it has been a while since I've seen a ninja with actual _potential_. All the weaklings in this village just bore me to death. I could feel my lips tugging upward. I wonder if he would accept a challenge. I soon dismissed the thought and sipped my tea.

It was as if all of a sudden the tea house had quieted down. My eyes darted left and right, as I have left my guard down. I was ready to draw out a kunai before I realized who had taken his seat beside me. It was none other than that ninja. The same waitress, who served me, approached the man. She swallowed. I could see her hands shaking.

I guess she saw the fight too.

Hell, everyone here saw it.

The man must have noticed this and he let out a hiss.

"White tea with some dumplings," was all he had said to make her flee like a little rabbit in fear. My gaze soon shifted from him to my teacup. I remained silent for a minute, but when his gaze fell on me, I swore my heart skipped a beat. Confused with these feelings as I was, I pretended not to notice his stare.

"You seem pretty fragile for a ninja," he said, his voice low and husky, I would have found it attractive if I was not found out.

**Hidan's POV**

After he had taught all those bastards a lesson, he had caught the sight of a rather familiar girl; the one that attacked him in the supermarket. _Funny how she had the guts to go against him._

He had noticed her gaze on him for quite a while now. Sure who knows, maybe she thought of him as a freak, not that he really cared. He wanted to confront her, maybe challenge her into a battle.

He wanted to see how strong she was.

It didn't matter what the others thought about him fighting a woman. All he wanted was a strong opponent.

He sat down beside her; unlike all the others she had not flinch, not one bit. When his gaze trailed up and down her body, he felt her tense up. He could not help but let out a small smirk. A shy one.

"You seem pretty fragile for a ninja,"

That comment earned him a panicked expression from her, though she tried not to show it.

**Ieun's POV**

He leaned closer to me, making me flush a few shades of red. I could feel my bare arms against his muscular-well-built clothed ones.

I muttered a soft 'yes'.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you, seriously." He said, it in a way that he was whispering into my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Had I never encounter situations like these before.

"I'm a ninja," my voice came out louder this time.

I was silent for a while. Was it alright to tell him? It would not hurt would it? But I wasn't even registered into the Shinobi Organization.

"Interesting, seriously…You want to spar with me sometimes? I'll go easy on you…"

"I don't mind." I said bashfully.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Ieun? How could just a single man affect you so badly?_

It was then his food arrived. Picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks, he asked me if I wanted some. I blushed once more but shook my head.

"You don't have to be so tense." He said with unblinking eyes, chopsticks still holding on to the same dumpling.

_Am I?_

But I nodded otherwise.

Despite the glares and bickering the other customers were giving us, we continued to talk. He was the one doing the talking, really but it was interesting.

It has been a while since I have communicated with another person. Not because I did not like socializing but rather, I grew up this way.

I grew up alone, only trusting myself; never actually tried making friends.

Most people found it hard trying to talk to me. So why did he even bother?

Nothing could be gained from this, not even _friendship_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The evening turned into nighttime, and we were already on our way home. We strolled, staring into the night sky. The stars were glowing brightly, but I couldn't help but watch in amazement. It was then I felt a large cloth being draped over my shoulders.

"Skimpy clothes like that won't keep you warm," he said.

My body heated up once more. _Idiot_, I hadn't even noticed it and it was winter. It was not long before I pulled to a halt. "T-Thank you," I said, bowing a little.

He raised a brow at first but then pulled me into a hug. I was dumbstruck. My face burned.

"What are you doing?"" I asked in a small voice.

He merely chuckled. "What do you think I am doing?"

I had no answer to that.

**Hidan's POV**

How could anyone be that dense? Even a fucking 5-year old knew what was going on. Not that it was a bad thing.

He liked it better anyways.

But there was something about her that he could not quite pinpoint.

Her Japanese wasn't vey fluent and she wasn't quite a talker. Was she a foreigner?

No, that couldn't be. Well, it didn't seem like it.

Yugakure was a small village.

He seriously hoped that he would at least see her again in the future.

She was quite interesting.

It was almost a week later before I bumped into him once more. Well actually, he pulled me into an alley. He had a hand wrapped over my mouth as he pulled my body flush to his.

I could feel his chest against my back; how it was heaving from all the adrenaline.

Then there was silence.

It was a few minutes later, I heard a mob, probably the same one I encountered last week.

My breath hitched, just when he shrunk back into the shadows, with my small body smashed against his. Just after the mob left, he let out a sigh of relief. He released me and turned to face me.

"Ya' alright?" He asked.

I nodded in response, giving him a small smile.

"What's your name? I never got it…" He said, as he narrowed his eyes, as if he was thinking about something.

"Ieun…"

**Hidan POV**

"Hidan." He said and after that, there came the silence again. _Where was the 'nice to meet you?'_.

He merely gave her a look, as he bent down to meet her eye to eye.

How could someone be so _quiet_? He was starting to think that she was a fucking doll.

He twitched his eye. She merely gave him a confused expression.

_Literally_.

That was when he felt her hand on his bare chest. _That seriously got his attention._

But it was then he realized that she was touching his Jashin necklace.

That hit him. He was about to shout at her before she said, _"Does your God give you power?"._

That seriously calmed him down, knowing that someone might just understand him.

"Hmph, of course. Jashin gives me the power to kill, to bring about _death_."

The way he said it came out dark and fearful, enough to scare a jounin out of his wits. He smirked.

But he didn't scare her, not one bit.

After she let go of the pendant, she said to him, "I should go now…"

Hidan was hesitant. There was something about her that he couldn't quite point out.

"Um…alright."

_What a strange, strange girl._

Something was weird about that man; his chakra was different than most others; as if he was being supplied with constant chakra from another source. It wasn't genjutsu affecting him. I could sense it.

I could read the chakra flow as well the points which they are originating. All I had to do was touch the person or get closer to them. _Pretty much convenient, really._

Chakra was like heat in the human body. Just before a ninja, releases his jutsu. If his chakra build up is at the stomach, a large amount of heat will be produced in the process. Not much people actually knew of this. But most people cannot differentiate the contrast of heat in a human's body.

Reading body heat was my specialty. It took me time, but after years of training, I finally mastered it.

If the weather is dead cold, I could warm myself by distributing my chakra at all parts of my body. Sometimes, I don't even realize that I'm doing it.

If I seal off or damage the vital organs which act as chakra points of my opponent, they wouldn't be able to build up their chakra.

This was definitely an upper hand.

But that man, Hidan was different. Something was strange about him; where was the source of all his strength and chakra?

Was it the necklace, or was it really the work of _his God_?

_That is what I needed to find out._


End file.
